Doch er hatte kein Mitleid
by Ithiliel the Chosen One
Summary: Lúthien hatte Beren ihre Liebe geschenkt und war dafür gestorben. Idril hatte Tuor ihre Liebe geschenkt und sie hatte gefleht dafür sterben zu dürfen.- Eine ganz kurze Fic über Idril/Tuor und das Ende ihrer Geschichte. Allerdings ohne Happy-End. (Wirklich nicht die beste Fic auf Erden...:/)


**Doch er hatte kein Mitleid**

A/N:Ich war kinda...traurig, als ich das geschrieben habe. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit für die vielen Rechtschreib-und Zeichensetzungsfehler, die ich hier gemacht habe. Ich bin noch in der Schule und lerne also noch :) Allerdings ist dieses kleine...Geschichtchen wirklich ziemlich kurz, weshalb es wahrscheinlich einfacher zu...ertragen sein wird :) Alles Schlechte gehört mir, die Charaktere, Geschichte und alles andere Gute ist Eigentum des Meisters aller Meister: Tolkien. Es muss auf keinen Fall so abgelaufen sein. Ich stelle es mir lediglich so vor, da Tolkien aus meier Sicht nicht so der Happy-End Typ ist. Galadriel (Altariel) und Celeborn haben hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen, aber, da die beiden meine absoluten Lieblinge sind...musste das sein. Viel Spaß:)

* * *

Idril hatte die Geschichte Beren und Lúthiens gehört, die Erzählungen und Gesänge, die ihre Liebe priesen, die von ihrem großen Glück und großen Leid berichteten, und sie hatte immer gewusst, dass es für sie niemals so enden würde, wie für Doriaths Halb-Maian-Prinzessin.

Die Prinzen und edlen Fürsten Gondolins sprachen hoch von ihrem Gesang, doch um sie her tanzten keine Nachtigallen, von ihren Melodien angelockt verstummten keine Vögel.

Das ganze Volk der Noldor lobte ihre Schönheit, doch es blühten keine Blumen wo ihr Fuß das Gras berührte, und selbst unter ihrem eigenen Volke war sie nicht ohne ihresgleichen. Die Töchter Finwes waren alle von strahlend schönem Angesicht, doch mit Lúthien, Thingols Tochter konnte sich niemand messen, außer vielleicht ihrer Verwandten, Artanis, (nein, nicht einmal sie) doch wenn Lúthien der Zauber der Nacht war, so war ihre Cousine der Sonne helles Feuer, und seit langen Jahren schon hatte sie nichts mehr von ihrer einstigen Spielgefährtin gehört. Ihre Brüder waren gefallen und Doriaths Prinz hatte ihr Herz gefangen, doch mehr wusste sie nicht.

Tuor sagte immer und immer wieder zu ihr, dass sie eine Magie in sich berge, eine Weisheit und eine Zauberkraft, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Dass sie eine Macht mit sich trage, doch Idril konnte nicht Zauber des Schlafs über Morgoth Selbst legen, konnte keinen der geringeren Geister dieser Welt mit ihrem Zauber vertreiben, und hatte nicht die Kraft Wunden zu heilen, für die es keine Heilung zu geben schien.

Lúthien hatte Beren ihre Liebe geschenkt und war dafür gestorben.

Idril hatte Tuor ihre Liebe geschenkt und sie hatte gefleht dafür sterben zu dürfen.

Earendil, ihr Sohn war der lebendige Beweis ihrer Liebe. Earendil, der nun die Nachkomme Lúthiens geheiratet hatte. Idril mochte weniger von der Noldor Stolz besitzen als ihre Tante Aredhel es getan hatte, dennoch sie war sehr stolz und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass andere ihre Liebe zu einem Menschen verurteilten.

Der Fall Gondolins hatte nur sichtbar gemacht, was kommen musste, der Tod hatte wieder seine lauernde Stellung im Schatten hinter ihren Körpern eingenommen, und er würde bald zuschlagen.

Es tat so weh zu sehen wie Tuor sich veränderte, wie sein Haar ergraute, sein Gang sich verlangsamte und seine Hand nicht mehr den Tätigkeiten nachgehen konnte, die er früher geliebt. Doch nichts konnte ihre Liebe mindern. Krankheit befiel Huors Sohn, und Idril blieb bei ihm.

Earendil wusste was geschehen würde. Die Sehsucht nach dem Meer, die ihr Sohn geerbt hatte, war in ihrem Tuor wieder aufgeflammt, und nun, so nah an der Versuchung, konnte Idril nichts tun um es zu löschen.

Eines Tages hörte sie auf es zu versuchen.

Von dem Moment an, da Tuor Huors Sohn an der Tafel des Königs gesessen, sie um das Brot gebeten und ihr ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte, hatte sie gewusst was in nur all zu kurzer Zeit mit diesem sterblichen Menschen geschehen würde. Er hatte versucht sie nicht zu lieben, um ihretwillen, und doch... Tuor würde sterben. Und obgleich es in weiter Ferne zu liegen erschienen hatte, als die weißen Türme Gondolins noch in der Sonne des Tals von Tumladen glitzerten, war es nun um so näher. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Ihre Mutter hatte im Malm-Eis ihr kaltes Grab gefunden, ihre Verwandten fielen über die Schlachten hin, ihr Vater stürzte zusammen mit den Türmen seines Palastes, im Feuer der Balrogs in den Tod. Und nun sollte sie auch noch Tuor verlieren, der den sie, nach ihrem Kinde, am meisten geliebt, würde ihr genommen werden, wenn nicht früher dann später.

Denn er war sterblich.

Sie hatte ihre Cousine wiedergetroffen, die einzige aus ihrem Hause, die noch lebte, und, oh, es hatte so gut getan mit jemandem reden zu könne, der verstand. Von dem Moment an, da Idril sah wie Artanis ihre Arme um den silberhaarigen Prinzen Doriaths schlang, ihre Tränen kühl auf seiner fiebrigen Stirn, hatte sie auch in Idrils Gedanken nur Altáriel geheißen, und sie wusste Altáriel verstand.

Sie hatte auch verstanden als sie von ihr Abschied genommen hatte, auf immer.

Lúthien sei all das gewesen, das die Lieder von ihr sagten, hatte Galadriel gemeint.

Doch, so sagte sie, hatte sie diese Lieder schon immer gehasst, denn mit keinem Wort erwähnten sie die Opfer die andere für der Großen Liebe brachten, den Schmerz den sie ihre Freundin hatte erleiden sehen und das Unrecht, das das Volk ihrer Prinzessin angetan als sie sie verurteilten und ihr jede Freude nahmen.

Idril kam es seltsam bekannt vor.

Über Tuor und sie würden keine Lieder gedichtet werden.

Earendil verstand.

Alles andere war nicht von Bedeutung.

An einem Morgen im Herbst brachen Idril Celebrindal und Tuor, Huors Sohn in das Segensreich auf.

Sie würden nie wieder zurückkehren. Idril wusste was sie tun würde. Sie würde Mandos anflehen Tuor leben zu lassen, oder sie mit ihm gehen zu lassen. Idril hatte ihre Aufgabe in dieser Welt beendet, es war nun nicht mehr wichtig was aus ihrem Schicksal wurde. Earendil jedoch würde eine große Rolle spielen in den Geschicken dieser Welt, das wusste sie.

Sie kamen an. Doch niemand freute sich der verlorenen Tochter Rückkehr, und niemand geleitete die Dame aus Fingolfins Hause zu ihrem Ziel.

Und Tuor sah dem Tod ins Gesicht ehe sie noch die ersten Häuser erreichten.

Wie unerträglich der Schmerz war, wie schrecklich es war seine Seele gehen zu sehen. Sie wollte schreien, weinen und kämpfen, irgendetwas, irgenwen bekämpfen, damit er hier bliebe, bei ihr, doch sie konnte es nicht. Es tat so weh. Wie hatte sie je denken können, sie könne es ertragen?

Idril wusste nicht was geschehen war, doch Trauer hatte sie erschlagen. Ihre Seele folgte der seinen, und gemeinsam, als Schatten und Geister gelangten sie in die Dunklen Hallen von Mandos. Idril hatte niemals gedacht, es wäre so leicht, so schnell.

Dunkelheit umfing sie beide. Doch in der Dunkelheit konnte sie dennoch Tuor sehen, sein Geist hell und jung, leuchtend in der Finsternis, ungebeugt von Alter und Sterblichkeit. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, denn nun schien ihr Anliegen nicht so hoffnungslos, ihr Los nicht so bitter.

Doch Mandos trat vor sie, in all seiner Schrecklichkeit. Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis, sein Atem war Frost und sein Spruch die kühle Klinge eines Schwertes. Ihre Hoffnung schwand. Námo schwieg.

Von Schrecken erfüllt sank sie auf die Knie vor dem Meister der Toten, denn noch fühlte sie die Form die ihr Körper gehabt hatte, noch sah sie Tuors jugendliche Gestalt, umrahmt von einem merkwürdigen Leuchten, neben sich. Und sie konnte das Schluchzen nicht aufhalten, das ihren Körper schüttelte, denn unter Mandos veruteilendem Blick schwand all die Stärke, für die die Töchter Finwes so gerühmt.

Sie flehte. Es war das zweite Mal, da sie sich dazu niederließ, denn als Maeglin ihren kleinen Sohn hatte töten wollen, hatte sie es auch getan. Doch diesmal war es anders. Bei Maeglin war ein hitziger Beschützergeist über sie gekommen, nun, war es die unendliche Hoffnungslosigkeit von Mandos Hallen.

Idril dachte an alles was sie je über Lúthien hörte, und folgte ihrem Beispiel. Sie erzählte von der Geschichte ihrer Liebe, sie hob ihre klare Stimme in hellem Gesang, sie bat darum Tuor am Leben zu lassen, oder ihr die Sterblichkeit zu gewähren, wie sie Lúthien Tinúviel erlangt hatte, auf dass sie nicht von ihm getrennt sein möge, ihn den sie über alles geliebt. Bittere Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, Tränen des Leides, der Trauer und verlorener Hoffnung.

Tuor stand stumm und regungslos, denn er konnte sich nicht rühren. Der Menschen Schicksal war über ihn gekommen und so blieb er ohnmächtig, bis Mandos sein Urteil gesprochen. Idril dachte an Lúthien und wie sie selbst den Meister des Schicksals zu rühren vermochte, und um Tuor willen sang sie vor jenem Vala, der ihr Volk und ihr Haus zu ewigem Leid verurteilt.

Diesmal hatte er kein Mitleid.

Lúthien hatte Beren ihre Liebe geschenkt und war dafür gestorben.

Idril hatte Tuor ihre Liebe geschenkt und sie hatte gefleht dafür sterben zu dürfen.

Mandos Augen blieben kalt. Er blieb stumm und ungerührt.

Ohne die weinende Tochter Turgons eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte sich der Herr der Toten um und ging. Tuor folgte ihm langsam.

Da schrie Idril auf, denn sie sah nun, dass alles umsonst und Tuor sie nun verlassen würde, aud das sie all ihre Lebensalter bis zum Ende der Welt allein erdulden musste.

„Tuor! Tuor! Oh, bleib doch bei mir! Verlass mich nicht!", rief sie mit zitterneder Stimme. Tuor blieb stehen und Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf. Denn vielleicht könnten sie auf immer in Mandos Hallen wandeln. Gestaltenlos, namenlos, als Seelen und Schatten, doch zusammen und ohne jeglichen Kummer der äußeren Welt. Wie gern sie dies Schicksal gewählt hätte.

Doch Námo packte die Hand ihres Geliebten und zog ihn langsam weiter, midleidlos und unnachgiebig. Denn Elben und Menschen ist es nicht bestimmt zusammen die Pfade des Todes zu wandeln.

Verzweifelt sprang Idril auf, streckte ihre Hände nach Tuors Gestalt aus, doch sie konnte keinen Schritt tun. Es war als stünde eine Wand zwischen ihnen, die sie nicht überqueren konnte. „Tuor! Tuor!"

Und sie hörte seine Stimme, seine Stimme wie sie immer gewesen war, und Tränen sprangen ihr wieder in die Augen. „Idril!"

Sie hämmerte ihre Fäuste gegen diese unsichtbare Wand verzweifelt versuchend ihn zu erreichen, ihn den sie liebte.

Doch er war fort. Bitterlich weinend sank sie wieder auf die Knie zurück, solange sie noch die Formen ihres Körpers spühren konnte. Ein Windhauch fuhr durch sie hindurch, ein letztes Wispern, wie jene Worte, die er vor so langer Zeit zu ihr gesagt, unter dem Sonnenuntergang über Gondolins goldenen Kuppel, „Du bist so schön, Idril, Tochter Turgons."

Sie war allein. Und sie wollte es nicht ertragen je wieder in der Welt zu wandern, ohne ihn. Oh, nun hatte sie wahrlich die Früchte ihres Fluches gekostet und wie bitter sie waren, wie unbeschreiblich bitter.

Idril Celebrindal war tot. Und sie war allein. Nie mehr würde sie die dunnklen Hallen Mandos verlassen. Denn nun war sie aller Freude beraubt. Idril Turgons Tochter, Prinzessin des Hauses Finwe war tot. Und sie war allein.

Die Prinzen und edlen Fürsten Gondolins hatten hoch von ihrem Gesang gesprochen, doch um sie her tanzten keine Nachtigallen, von ihren Melodien angelockt verstummten keine Vögel.

Das ganze Volk der Noldor hatte ihre Schönheit gelobt, doch es blühten keine Blumen wo ihr Fuß das Gras berührte, und selbst unter ihrem eigenen Volke war sie nicht ohne ihresgleichen. Die Töchter Finwes waren alle von strahlend schönem Angesicht, doch mit Lúthien, Thingols Tochter konnte sich niemand messen.

Tuor hatte immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass sie eine Magie in sich berge, eine Weisheit und eine Zauberkraft, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Dass sie eine Macht mit sich trage, doch Idril konnte nicht Zauber des Schlafs über Morgoth Selbst legen, konnte keinen der geringeren Geister dieser Welt mit ihrem Zauber vertreiben, und hatte nicht die Kraft Wunden zu heilen, für die es keine Heilung zu geben schien

Lúthien hatte Beren ihre Liebe geschenkt und war dafür gestorben.

Idril hatte Tuor ihre Liebe geschenkt und sie hatte gefleht dafür sterben zu dürfen.

Doch diesmal hatte er kein Mitleid.

* * *

End

A/N2: Do not speak to me of Canon. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt noch nicht alles gelesen (HoME und die Briefe fehlen mir noch...), außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung, was in Mandos passiert. Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid:) aber ich hab ja noch viel Zeit, mich zu verbessern :))


End file.
